


A Soul Shared

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aloof Jaden, Awkward Flirting, Crowler Needs A Vacation, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluffy bits, Multiple Card Spirits, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Soulshipping - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Yubel Ain’t Sharing, Yubel Has A Body (At Times)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: During a New Semester at Duel Academy, they hold a tour for possible new studentsUnfortunately, A certain “Hero” and his Soul-Sharing Duel Spirit are unceremoniously decided to host the eventNothing could POSSIBLY go wrong





	1. The Stage Is Set

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Editor Note:
> 
> I misnamed a character in the Tags and at some bits in the story, this is now fixed
> 
>  
> 
> Any comments/criticism is appreciated as always, boys and girls

“Whaddya mean I gotta help with Tours? You KNOW I’m not very good at making this school look good, despite all this time!” Jaden Yuki, Savior of Earth many times over...wasn’t entirely wrong

“Jaden...I know this may be a new development for you..but think of it as an...Impromptu lesson! Yes! A lesson is grinning your teeth and telling a few..little..white lies!”

Dr Crowler, for all his faults, had a way with words. Knowing how long Jaden seemed perpetually enrolled at the lowest ranks of Duel Academy and his loyalty to the people he sees on a daily basis, minced his words a bit to attempt to entice Jaden to agree to what actually amounts to free labor.

“Well...I would say yes, but what about ol’ Yubel? She definitely has a bad reputation around the campus. She kinda mind controlled most of the student body...not sure if she’d be a great chaperone to any younger applicants. No offense if you’re listenin’”

“I...totally accounted for that..and..I have a solution!”

“Well...lemme hear it!” Jaden was, as usual, excited to hear the words from his favorite professor, even if it’s just hot air

“Uh...you just...leave her...at the...Dorm?” Crowler shrugged, trying to not sweat in front of the young scholar.

“Sadly, Teach...she’s kinda permanent. But.. if you want me to do this so badly, I’ll make sure she’s on her best behavior!” He raised his fist triumphantly, his striking red jacket flowing in the non-existent wind.

“Jaden...She’s a Card Spirit. Many stronger willed people than you tried to tame them, and died...”

“Aww c’mon! I knew her for basically forever! You have my word that this tour will not have ANY issues related to Zombies, rampaging Ancient Gods or anything like the good old days!”

Crowler scowled. While he appreciates Jadens enthusiasm for horrible, apocalyptic scenarios and the solving thereof, any incidents while non Students are at the Academy are amplified tenfold by the mainland...and any bad press could possibly mean bankruptcies all around.

“Very well...just don’t let anyone get turned into mindless ghouls again...that’s the most likely horrible outcome...”

“Ah. Don’t even sweat it! Me n Yubel have these tours in the BAG!”

——

“What do you MEAN we have to help Crowler with HIS work? Aren’t these stupid public affairs part of his job?” Yubel, Jaden’s literal soulmate (long story, not gonna lie), was always against Jaden being used by others as a workhorse. Although if she had her way, he’d be locked away in his room, only there for Yubel to...enjoy

“You heard the same speech I did. He needed me to complete this lesson of his!” Jaden slightly pouted, not exactly understanding he is being taken advantage of

“It’s not a LESSON! He’s trying to make you do his job for him!”

“To be fair... I do owe him quite a bit for putting up with me way back when...” He awkwardly rubs his neck, almost to the point of redness.

“Jaden...I fought so hard to get us together again, I will not allow some...cheap professor to manipulate you anymore!” She threw her arms down like an upset child, her demonic fingers closed into fists.

“We are together, Yubel. This silly little experience isn’t gonna affect our relationship!” 

Yubel pouted loudly, knowing that Jaden isn’t the type that likes to upset people and ironically attempting to manipulate him that way. He isn’t moved by her performance, making direct eye contact with the specter. He didn’t say a worded response to her, only giving her various knowing and caring looks. Soon, her heart (or closest approximation) made her cave. 

“Fine! After we are done with this...you owe ME!”

“You got it, Yubel! We can probably take a day or two to ourselves...”


	2. Any Plan’s A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jaden enthusiastically agreeing, there was some minor things the Academy had to check up on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer in Demo Mode, I am planning to really chug this out whenever I get enough ready.
> 
> Hope y’all like it

While the Academy in of itself is quite packed with Students, the Chancellor won’t turn down MORE tuition money from expecting parents, so the stakes are pretty high for every “Tour” like the one Jaden was tossed into. 

“So, Jaden...we know how excited you are to just get this whole thing started...but Shepard doesn’t think you’re READY to actually do this on your own...” The Examiner, one of many nameless employees like him around DA, sat Jaden down in a lounge-like office to discuss more specific details about his “volunteer work”.

“What? C’mon! After all me and Shep have been through?”

“I don’t think I explained fully...it’s not so much you...but Her...” The Examiner stoically points toward Yubel, who is lounging across a sofa giving him a rather unnerving glare.

“I went over this with the Teach..I know her, and she’s improved quite a bit when it comes to being in public!”

“Improved? Like when she threw Syrus across the Food Court when he even thought of doubting one of your outrageous comments...that is considered improved?”

“I...don’t have a retort for that...but it was a...Iso...lated...incident?”

Yubel openly scoffed

“Don’t let him walk over you, Jaden...you’re much more of a man than him.” She flatly declares, keeping eye contact with the Examiner.

“That’s exactly the problem...what if some random youth says some sarcastic comment about your hair or whatever, there could be a PR nightmare over what we already deal with.” The Examiner returns the glare at Yubel, who turns her head and scoffs again.

“Don’t freak out, man. That was old news, I’ve made a deal with her before coming here, if she “behaves”, I promised her that I’d take her on a vacay with just her and yours truly!”

“You can’t just CHOOSE to leave the campus, Mr. Yuki...You’d be up to your neck in paperwork to even begin to get the clearance needed.”

Jaden awkwardly looks around, slightly unsure of how to press the issue without stepping on anyone’s metaphorical toes. He glances at Yubel, who winks at him, and the Examiner who hasn’t moved since he arrived.

“Uh...don’t you have any other guys up to it?, why are you guys so sure about me doing this?”

“We thought asking Aster, but he’s out of the local area for another tournament...and Chazz tried to basically sell himself to us, apparently had something to do with impressing Ms. Rhodes.”

“What about asking Alexis? She’s a much better role model than me!”

“Well...having a woman leading a tour or two would be a new venture...but Rhodes in particular has quite a few extracurricular already in her metaphorical book...when we spoke to her, she said you’d do just fine.” 

Before Jaden reunited with Yubel, Jaden accidentally beat some guy in a duel to be Alexis’s “Fiancé” (Jaden still is foggy on the meaning of that word), other than that faux-pax, his relation with the Obelisk Starlet is mostly one of a brother and his Older, smarter sister. To a point, Jaden doesn’t understand why Chazz is so dead-set on trying to woo her, even after he was humiliated by her some time ago (excluding the obvious “hormones” response). 

Jaden awkwardly glared at Yubel, who was visibly sickened at the repeated mention of “That Woman”. Being as possessive of Jaden as she was, she hated Alexis and all other women with a burning passion, almost like a domineering lioness. Jaden hurriedly stood up, and grabbed Yubel by her raptor-like hand, causing her to gasp slightly.

“Mr Examiner!, I, Jaden Yuki The First...”

“The...first?” The Examiner questioned expectantly

“I...thought it sounded cool...”

“Resume..”

“I...Jaden Yuki, PROMISE that not only will nothing go wrong, Yubel and I will actually IMPROVE the tours for future years!” He posed, like the Heroes he used in his duels, still holding awkwardly onto the jagged hand of the somewhat powerful Card Spirit

“While grandstanding may win you favors with some..this isn’t some comic book, Mr. Yuki, this whole setup is very important and we can’t risk her having another meltdown!” 

“...I...pinky promise?”

The room was silent, the only noise being the faintly heavy breaths coming from Yubel, as she always was flustered by physical contact from Jaden, despite how controlling she was about him.

“...If you’re lying Mr Yuki...you may be penalized...let that be known...”

Jaden jumped comically high, bringing Yubel with him. Luckily as he crashed to the ground, she was able to basically decrease the intensity of her physical form and slip back to a standing position.

“You...ain’t gonna regret it...ow...” The student murmured awkwardly

“...I already do...just meet with Jesse at the Head Offices, you’re working with him until we can confirm you and your...plus one can be trusted with this” The Examiner had his head indenting his palms in dismay

If Jaden fails, it’s the school itself that will face the national Guillotiné


	3. Two Beomes Three, and Two Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the pieces falling into place, Jaden and Yubel meet with the southerner, Jesse to finalize plans..at least, that’s the plan.
> 
>  
> 
> And, Yubel attempts to “Moralize” Jaden for this new venture of his tenure at the Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of risqué material (Yubel, you horndog). The content isn’t explicit or sexual in any extreme way, but I’m warning y’all beforehand, there’s some undertones here

Hey, Jaden. Don’t start worrying, Crowler told me everything...and oddly enough, I think he’s ripped out some of his hair...I dunno why...” Jesse Anderson, one of Jaden’s fastest friends, stands by the Academy’s ornate entrance kiosk, holding onto his beloved Crystal Beast cards in his off hand.

“Oh...I think Teach is worried that assigning me and Ol’ Yubel to this “project” will cause bad press or something..”

“I mean...she DID kinda possess me and all...” Jesse frowns, remembering some less than fun memories of a time long since past.

“She’s said sorry, man.”

“I ain’t here to pick fights with you an’ yours Jaden...I’m just talking from both perspectives is all.”

There was a bit of awkward silence, the two boys exchanging glances and sighs for an odd minute.

“So...Jesse, I heard he’s got you in on this too!” Jaden gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder 

“Yeah, but I’m more on “Card Spirit Wranglin’” duty more than anythin. I dunno what that Yubel is capable of, but she’s got ol Crowler literally yanking his hair out. But if you want me to be more involved in this, I can”

“Only if you’re up for it!”

Without any fanfare, Yubel materialized behind Jaden

“What’s that old mans fascination with me and Jaden? Why can’t he leave us alone?” Yubel pouts, arms sardonically crossed in an X. Jesse awkwardly glare at Jaden, expecting him to react to the Spirit in any physical manner

“Oh? She does that when I’m in public, she’s usually all over me at the Dorm so I sorta take what me time I can get, hehe” That joke gets Jaden a quick swat across his head from Yubel’s talon-like hand, causing him to recoil slightly

“...Yeah...Listen Jaden, we gotta go over how we’re gonna set this thing up.”

Jesse slowly points toward the main entrance doors

“We are obviously gonna get everything set up startin’ here, where the main groups will meet up...”

Jaden disinterestedly stares at the doors, before he starts following the movements of Yubel. Jesse quickly notices this

“Cmon Jay, we gotta get this going smoothly! I ain’t gonna let your low attention span affect our futures at this School!”

“You’re making a big deal outta this, Jesse! Me and Yubel can do this!”

“I ain’t here argue, either. You just have to decide if YOU trust her to be on her best behavior, cause I know you Jayden and I know you’re up for it.” 

Jaden gave Yubel a knowing look, and with his trademark smile, turned back

“Jesse! You have BOTH of our words, that we are gonna ROCK this whole “planned tour” stuff!”

Jesse raised an eyebrow 

“I used to believe you an’ your exorbitant promises, but I kinda got lotsa folks back home expecting me to not have any legal issues on my record once I leave this place...no Offense Jay”

“Let’s just roll with what fate has in store for us, Jesse, kinda like Dueling in that sense...hehe ironic”

Jesse’s raised eyebrow didn’t falter in its positon, possibly raising even higher (if that’s possible)

-

With aplomb and confidence befitting his trademark, Jaden crashed through his Dorms doorway, awkwardly rifling through various cases and shelves. He was murmuring various incomprehensible sentences while Yubel slowly materialized in between the still open doors, closing them gently behind her

“What’s the matter, Jaden? Lost something?” She asks, quietly as to not freak Jaden out while he seems to be having a panic attack. He makes an audible confused noise, and quickly turns around, and tries to act nonchalant

“Nah, it’s just I...gotta look presentable, I am technically representing EVERYONE here for those visitors and whatnot, can’t really be trotting around in that old number when I’m trying to set a great example” Jaden pouts, throwing his bright red leather jacket onto his bed, the wind from underneath it causing a blanket to float to the ground comically.

Yubel glances at the chaotic scene unfolding around her. A teenager of average height is rapidly tossing clothes and papers all around him, making the room look like someone left several windows open. The teen in of himself is wearing a vaguely clean black shirt, and is awkwardly fiddling with his jeans, trying and failing to multitask.

“This simply WON’T do..Jaden” Yubel states, matter-of-factly, before advancing towards Jaden slowly. 

“Huh?...Woah, Yu...” He attempts to lightly shake her away, but she gently pushes him onto the bed, which is now a complete disaster.

“I’ve been letting you tear yourself apart for others for far too long it seems, Jaden. And now...you are going to listen to me, one more time.”

Unsure of how to respond, Jaden awkwardly shrugs his shoulders and motions for Yubel to continue politely. Before she speaks, she bends over in front of him and slowly returns with Jaden’s trademark red jacket, that was discarded in the fracas.

“You’ve been dealing all your life with OTHER people’s problems and OTHER people’s feelings, and now here we are, you’re turning the dorm into a custodians nightmare...thats not very Heroic of you, Jaden...” Yubel jokes, her thin, bony hands rubbing Jaden’s shoulders

“Yubel, I know I’ve been kinda absent minded and all but...” He attempts to rebut, but is slowly shushed by the Spirit, who gingerly places a finger in front of his mouth

“Hush. Just a moment ago, you were leaping around like you usually do, but now what happened? Poor Jaden.” She kneels on one leg, in a very odd stretching pose, one leg bumping the quite sizable bed, and another lounging randomly behind her.

“I’m fine, trust me..”

“I said shush, Jaden. You’re too kind of a soul to let other people get you down like this, you’re much more fun to be around when you’re smiling that perfect smile of yours. I think you’re overreacting to all that “labor” stuff, and I feel like you need a reminder of how important you are...to everyone” She whispers, a quite noticeable sultry tone to her voice, as she nuzzles her head into Jaden’s empty hand.

“C...can I speak, Yubel?” He wearily adds in, confused at the possible meanings in what the Card Spirit is doing

“Of course...my eternal Sunshine...” Yubel sighs happily, blushing a deep, noticeable, red

“I ain’t stressed about this THAT much, I’m just REALLY making sure I have all my bases covered...”

“And you’re...destroying your beloved dorm to that end?” Yubel quips, head still dug into Jaden’s palm

“I...didn’t realize how panicked I was appearing there, my bad...”

She didn’t immediately react, but slowly removed herself from her “pillow”, and handed Jaden his jacket

“Oh...you poor poor boy, I doubt any “new students” would want to see you without this. Wearing some fancy suit is only lying to them about your...more casual wardrobe...and you know I dislike it when you lie...”

Jaden takes his jacket, and swipes it back on. Before looking back at the demoness, who is still in a kneeling position at his feet

“You...okay there, Yubel?”

“Hmm...just...fantasizing” Yubel sighs contentedly, 

“Well, c’mon! Jesse is probably waitin’ for us!” Jaden almost leaps to his feet

She excitedly floats back

“Shall we, then?” Yubel slowly re-opens the Dorm doorway

Jaden points towards the Academy buildings in the distance

“We got some visitors to wow! Just you, me, and Jesse against the World for now!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Yubel sarcastically quips (despite her not particularly liking Jesse being involved in what she sees as a dating opportunity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, this story will be told in two or three smaller Mini Chapters that make up one larger AO3 Chapter, hence the lines after certain points


	4. Enter: Hiro Kasetawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of this “Arc”, Jaden slowly starts to launch the tour, but is distracted by a rather boisterous Duelist named Hiro 
> 
> —  
> Mere minutes after meeting him, Jaden is nearly obsessed with knowing everything he can about Hiro, who is less than pleased about revealing his secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet about the “Custom” Character introduced here, Hiro Kasetawa  
> He is a new character designed by me as a way of adding more creative control within these stories, but he is by no means the main focus of any story (more like a sort of “companion” archetype) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the support that’s been given to this introductory snippet of my series of stories set in this universe!

“...And that’s how I met my first wife! HAHAHAH....heh thats so funny every-time I say it!” Some old man in a crowd jokes to nobody, his being the only voice laughing at his joke

“Man, I thought this gig was supposed to be legit...not impromptu old man Comedy Hour...”

The boisterous youth, Hiro Kasetawa, awkwardly scratches his neck. 

“Oi! Who asked for your opinion?!” The senior asked rhetorically

“No one...but nobody asked to hear about your divorces either...” Hiro pokes back

The man didn’t respond, making a big scene about how offended he was.

Before any further arguments could break out, Jaden rushes through the decorated entrance doors of the main visitors center in the Academy. Sweating slightly from his jog around the grounds

“H...Hey everyone. I’m Jaden Yuki, proud student of Duel Academy... “ He quickly recovers his smile and chipper voice

 

“...And the fine folks here asked me to lead you all, tourists and possible uh... ”enrollments”, around these hallowed grounds”

Hiro squints at Jaden, behind a size-able crowd of others

“Not to be rude, man, but ain’t the Obelisk dudes the ones who usually do this PR stuff?” He speaks up, causing most of the crowd to cartoonishly part around him

“Oh? Hey! What’s your name?” Jaden asks, smile spreading across his face at the possibility of meeting someone new

“Name’s Hiro, I was invited to give this place a lookin’ or two after I beat some Kaiba-Corp goon in a tournament...I think his name was Jefferson or something like that..”

Jaden raises an eyebrow, then resets to a smile again

“Now that introductions are outta the way, how about you answer the question, Big Shot?” Hiro jabs, eyes sharpening onto Jaden

“Uh...I really don’t have an answer...kinda got roped into this by the Teach...oh..uhm I mean “Doctor” Crowler”

Hiro didn’t exactly like or understand the air quotes Jaden put on the title of a Professor, but shrugged.

As the last of the crowd dispersed around Hiro, Jaden got a better look at him. Hiro was definitely as loud in appearance as he was vocally, sporting a thin white jacket, with some odd logo on the left-top side, with his first name emblazoned under it in some fancy font Jaden doesn’t exactly remember. His hands were covered by faded brown gloves, pairing oddly with his fair-ish skin tone and dark black-brown hair.

“Hey, Hiro! How about you c’mon over!” Jaden emphasizes this by moving his hands in an inviting manner

“And may I ask WHY I’m being put on a pedestal like this? Ain’t this a bit out of regulation?”

“While I’m in charge of this, we don’t have to worry about regulation! Just don’t tell Crowler if any of you see him...he’d be quite upset!”

Hiro sighs, his sharp eyebrows making a V shape. He then tightens his Jacket ,and triumphantly marches forward

“Okay, Wiz Kid. What’s next on YOUR planner? Takin’ me out to dinner?” The duelist jokes, laughing slightly to himself

“I...I don’t think so” The sarcasm flies right over his head, as usual.

Jaden scratches his chin, then smiles again. He grabs Hiro by the collar and drags him off towards the doors, Hiro kicking rapidly and in almost childish fashion. Leaving a very confused, and still silent Jesse left agape nearby. He faces the crowd, and sweats nervously.

“Ah...haha...seems Jaden took a liking to that guy!...For some reason or another...anyways, how’s about we check out the Arena? We can even Duel a bit if the Professor is cool with it..just don’t tell him Jaden potentially just kidnapped a tourist...That wasn’t part of the plan an’ all that...”

—  
5 minutes later

“LEMME GO, KID! I AINT HERE TO GET CHOKED OUT!” Hiro complains, gloved hands grasping at his jacket, whilst being dragged by Jaden, before being unceremoniously dumped on his back.

“Sorry man, I just wanted to get to know ya, and that crowd was eating me alive...metaphorically and all.”

Hiro sat up, checked his Jacket pocket, patted it twice and sighed in relief. Jaden noticed this, and glanced awkwardly at the downed teen.

“Hey...what’s up, Hiro? Something wrong?”

“Ah just had to make sure “Ol’ Reliable” was still in his special place an all”

“Old...Reliable? Is that a Card?”

Hiro made a spooked expression for a split second, his eyes growing quite large.

“Well, Yeah...but it ain’t important right now. He’s in his spot and that’s all that matters!” The boisterous duelist frowns slightly, his eyes returning to normal size and position.

“C’mon, don’t be shy, show me yours, and I’ll show you MINE!” 

“You might wanna..rephrase that a mite bit, Wiz Kid...”

“Rephrase what?” An honest confused grin on Jaden’s face makes Hiro question his life choices up to this point

“Eh...nothing...fine, fine...”

Hiro shrugs, then slowly reaches into his oddly placed pocket, and pulls out a white card sleeve, containing a photo of a strange Spellcaster who is also clad in white. Jaden doesn’t recognize the monster, and hmms loudly as he glares at it. The name at the top is “Explosive Magician”.

“So...what’s the big deal with this card?”

Hiro gasps in annoyed faux-sadness, and clutches the card to his torso

“Ol’ Explody here is my most valuable companion, more so than most puppies! I had him since I was a scrappy lil’ tyke!”

Suddenly, without any fanfare, Yubel appears out of thin air behind Hiro, and glances at Explosive Magician with disgust

“Jaden is right, “Hiro”...I don’t see what’s so spe..” Before she can finish her sentence, Hiro is already hidden away, behind Jaden. 

“Who in the name of Exodia is THAT?!?” Hiro asked, trembling slightly, causing his jacket to wobble like paper. Jaden just awkwardly laughs

“That’s Yubel...I had HER since I was a kid too, but then some stuff that I can’t get into happened...and...here we are...”

When he flipped out, Hiro’s prized card slipped out of his grasp, and was quickly snatched by Yubel, who held it in her hand like it was semi toxic. She looked the Card over a few times, with both Jaden and Hiro frozen in place, watching Yubel like she was in some sort of docu-drama series

“Where’s the Spirit?” She asks blankly, flashing the foil effect of the Card at the two teens.

“S...Spirit?” Jaden asks, trying to make sure Yubel isn’t about to destroy someone’s prized possession

“This Card has the same energy as my own...that means it’s spirit should show be around somewhere...

“I do believe you mean ME?” A very posh voice echoes from behind Yubel, as a staff presents itself around her shoulder. Yubel doesn’t startle, instead glaring at the source of the voice. The voice came from a tall, pale figure clad in the exact same armor as the image on the Card, his semi-sharp staff politely tapping Yubel on the shoulder. She rolls her eyes, and hands the Card to the Spirit behind her.

“Hullo! I am..” The Spirit speeds to Hiro’s side, and crosses his arms, placing his staff around his back with an odd holster, but is interrupted by Yubel

“Explosive Magician?...It’s not exactly hard to guess, y’know?”

The Magician huffs dramatically, and hands his card back to Hiro

“I swear, I thought I was the dramatic one here!” Explosive Magician pouts. 

Jaden scratches his head in confusion, whilst Yubel slowly floats beside Jaden

“Master Hiro...That Spirit is no good! She’s a conduit of destruction itself! She may even outmatch the entirety of the Egyptian God Cards! I fear she may be Mind-Controlling that child!”

Hiro lightly pats his Spirit on the shoulder, silently quieting him. Jaden laughs to himself, almost falling over

“Man, you got quite the scared “Guardian Spirit” there, Hiro! Yubel wouldn’t hurt a fly, especially after I Super-Polymerized with her!”

“You...fused with a monster? I didn’t think people would ACTUALLY marry them, that wasn’t part of our deal!” The Magician makes a disgusted noise, and shakes his head.

“Not like THAT, I fused my spirit with her so I could help her deal with her internal anguish...and we’ve been practically inseparable since!”

Hiro shrugs

“So now that we’ve gotten all acquainted...can you explain why you dragged me out here?”

Jaden smiled, and put a thumbs up towards the sky

“We still have a tour, don’t we?” Jaden smirks, and grabs Hiro by the collar again

“Ahhh...NOT THIS AGAIN!” Hiro screams as he is dragged away into the distance, leaving the spirits in their wake

“So...does this happen often with him?” Explosive Magician asks, pointing his staff towards the two disappearing beyond the horizon

“Only when Jaden meets someone he likes...not as much as he likes ME of course...but still..”

Explosive Magician scoffs

“ I think I found YOUR character trait...” he whispers to himself

“What?” Yubel grimaces in either anger or confusion

“Nothing, Yubel...nothing at all”


End file.
